The present invention relates to a double container for two separated fluids.
In general, such double containers include an inner container which is surrounded by an outer container and with an outlet nozzle for both containers as well as with a lock.
For the discharge of the two different fluids, it is known to use two separated containers which are combined to a structural unit and which are provided with a common lock. In DE-OS No. 2,826,887 this lock is formed as dosaging valve so that two fluids kept in separated containers can be mixed in a certain ratio and can be discharged. The valve housing of the dosaging valve has a shape stable valve body which is provided with outlet lines and is movably supported within the housing by an actuating member. The valve housing rests on a valve cover with a sealing shoulder that is fixed to an opening of a pressure container by means of the valve cover. Within the pressure container, a propellant is located as pressure generator. Furthermore, the valve housing is provided with an inner housing part on whose inner wall superposing sealing webs and through openings are arranged. The valve body has a shaft and flanges perpendicular thereto and forms for each sealing web having two sealing surfaces, a respective sealing support surface at the shaft and at the flange between which outlet openings of the shaft are provided in the closing position of the valve. On the valve housing, two connecting parts are coupled with a fluid container by fixing means.
The apparatus according to the DE-OS No. 2,826,887 has the disadvantage of a very complicated structure which renders it susceptible to troubles. Moreover, this prior art reference necessitates considerable space and is complicated to handle. The considerable demand for space is primarily based on the fact that the valve is actuated by pressing the valve body. Consequently upon actuation, the valve body is moved upwardly and downwardly in direction of the container axis so that considerable space is needed in axial direction.